


Underneath the Waves

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I got diabetes and died, IT'S SO SWEET, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Scuba Diving, Seriously this is fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Blue and Yellow go scuba diving. Set in my human AU.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Underneath the Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucastaPastatheShamanRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucastaPastatheShamanRamen/gifts).

> This is disgustingly sweet. Enjoy

“You’ve really never done this before? You lived right next to the ocean your whole life!” Blue’s voice is playful, teasing.

Yellow laughs, “I’ve really never done this before! We didn’t have fancy things like this in Beach City. We just swam with snorkels!” 

“Alright, well I hope you like it!” Blue’s cobalt eyes are glistening in the sunlight.

A blush creeps onto Yellow’s face. She turns away mumbling, “I’ve kind of been dreaming of doing this with you.”

The white haired girl laughs. “Before or after you interrupted my love confession by yelling ‘gay’ at me?” 

Yellow sighs. “You’re never going to let me live that down are you? That was five years ago!” 

Blue flashes her huge grin. “Nope! And just so you know, that story is going to be told at our wedding and to our kids and grandkids.”

Now it was Yellow’s turn to laugh. “So what I’m hearing is you want to marry me and have a bunch of kids?”

“Of course I do, you pebble! I love you,” Blue says and pouts. 

The blonde throws her hands up. “Alright, alright!.”

“Now come on, we’re going to be late for our training!”

…

Soon they were swimming through the ocean. Both women were strong swimmers, so they completed their training quickly. 

If Yellow hadn’t had a tank of oxygen strapped on her back, she would have stopped breathing. Blue was breathtaking as she swam, her long white hair flowing behind her in the water. Her wetsuit was a dark blue, a color she normally wore. 

_She’s beautiful,_ Yellow thinks, her face growing hot, _how can a human being be so stunning? She looks like the ocean, no, better than the ocean. Her graceful kicking propelling her through the water, her hair...she looks like a mermaid._

Suddenly, she feels herself being pushed aside. Blue swims beside her with her hands on her hips, her flippered legs propelling her slowly.

The blonde’s face is bright red, causing her girlfriend to laugh. Bubbles float up from her smiling mouth as she brings her hands in front of her. Blue points a finger to Yellow, then makes a heart with two hands, and points to herself. 

Yellow rolls her eyes. Even though she can’t speak, Blue still finds a way to be sassy. It’s adorable.

But Blue catches sight of a school of fish passing by and frantically waves her hands towards it. The two kick their legs, propelling them forwards. They swim right to the center of the fish, their vision blocked by thousands of small bodies, flashing silver. As they continue swimming, the fish form a bubble around them, as if to carry them through the water.

As they swim deeper, the seafloor drops out from underneath them. They are alone. 

The ocean is eerily quiet from underneath the waves. Unlike above the surface, there are no waves crashing or birds squawking. There’s just the sound of them breathing. 

...

Blue turns around, looking up. She admires the way the water warps the sunshine, turning the straight rays into wobbling lines. Then she looks down, into the murky darkness where the sunlight can’t reach. 

_I wonder what’s down there. I bet it’s beautiful, in a strange, almost ugly sort of way._

She glances at the body next to her, admiring how her normally stiff, spiky hair flows around in the water. Now it floats around her face, like ribbons of sunshine. Warmth rushes to her heart and she curses the facemask she’s wearing. In lieu of a kiss, she swims up to the blonde and wraps her arms around her, her hands resting on the smooth air tank. 

Yellow gives her a quizzical stare. Blue just grins and nuzzles her head into the wetsuit covered chest in front of her. She feels Yellow running her fingers through her hair. As she looks up, their eyes lock and Blue loses herself in the honey colored irises.

_I’ve died and gone to heaven._

…

The pair lean into each other as they watch the sun set. Their hands are intertwined in front of them, resting on bare legs. The large green beach towel they sit on is gently sprayed with sand as the wind picks up.

Blue sighs, letting her eyes close halfway. She places her head on Yellow’s bare shoulder, enjoying the touch. Her hair, half dry whips around in the wind. 

She feels a slight pressure above her. Yellow’s head rests gently on hers, and she can feel the blonde’s stiff, sea-sprayed hair caress her face. The corners of her lips pull back slowly as she lets herself melt into Yellow’s body.

“Yellow?” she asks gently. “I think that today has been wonderful.”

“Really?” She feels Yellow’s head move from hers.

Lifting her head up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze. “Yes, really. It’s perfect. I don’t think this day can get any better.” 

Blue frowns as Yellow moves her body away from hers, wanting to cuddle once more.

“Are you sure?” A huge grin spreads across Yellow’s pale face. Her eyes glow, reflecting the fading sunlight.

“Well, yes,” Blue responds, her tone asking unspoken questions.

Yellow’s grins widens, nearly splitting her face into two. “I think I can prove you wrong,” she says playfully. “But I need you to stand up.”

The blonde pulls her up until they are standing in front of each other, hands held below their waists. Sapphire eyes under furrowed brows bore into Yellow’s honey colored ones, conveying her confusion. 

Yellow steps back, breaking the embrace. Her hands reach behind her to her bag as she lands on one knee. In one smooth motion, she brings a small black box in front of her and cradles it in her outstretched hands.

Blue’s mouth falls open in a gasp, quickly covered by her two hands, covered in sand. 

“Five years ago today,” Yellow begins, her voice husky with emotion, “you asked me to dinner. Now it’s my turn to ask you a question.”

The blonde pauses as she opens the box, revealing a silver ring. The small faceted stone atop the small band sparkles like a star in the dying light.

“Will you marry me, Blue?”

Blue’s eyes fill with tears as she drops down to Yellow’s height. 

“Yes,” she whispers, and watches Yellow slip the ring on her finger.

Then she throws her arms around the slender waist in front of her, bringing her into a crushing hug. She feels Yellow return the embrace and the two cry tears of joy, their silhouettes fading behind them as twinkling stars appear above their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
